1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to carpentry and construction tools, and more particularly to folding sawhorse brackets that are used to form sawhorses having folding legs for compact storage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sawhorses formed of four legs supporting a single rail or crossmember have been used for decades, if not centuries, to provide temporary and semi-permanent support for various articles under construction or as support for makeshift tables, workbenches, and the like. Traditionally, sawhorses were constructed as rigid, non-folding devices with carefully mitered joints and gussets at all joints to form a sturdy structure. More recently, the value of disassembly for storage or transport has been recognized, as well as the value of the labor saved in the ability to rapidly assemble and disassemble a sawhorse. Accordingly, a number of different brackets have been developed to use legs and rails of standard lumber dimensions, e.g., the nominal “two by four” of 1.5×3.5 inches. Many of these prefabricated brackets allow the legs of the sawhorse to fold, as well.
Prefabricated sawhorse brackets can generally be divided into two groups: (1) single piece brackets, and (2) multiple piece brackets. Heretofore, sawhorses with folding legs have nearly always required multiple piece brackets at each end of the rail or crossmember, if not a separate bracket for each leg. While some sawhorses with brackets formed as a single rigid component have permitted the legs to fold, these sawhorses were specially manufactured and could not be adapted to use lumber stock of standard dimensions. Other single-piece sawhorse brackets utilizing standard dimension lumber have been developed, but these do not permit the legs to fold.
Thus, folding sawhorse brackets solving the aforementioned problems is desired.